Peter Pinkerton
Peter is one of the main characters of Pinkalicious & Peterrific (fanon and canon) and the books. He is Pinkalicious, Patsy, and Pedro's brother and Pearl and Mr. Pinkerton's son. Personality Peter is a mixture between a nice person and an annoying younger sibling. However, he isn't like that in the canon and fanon series. Appearances Peter has 2 everyday outfits: one in purple and one in blue-green. He even has 2 pajamas: again, one in purple and one in blue-green. He has brown hair and 2 different color hats: one in purple and one in green. He also wears a purple swimsuit. In the canon series, he also had a dark blue hat. However, for some reason,in the canon series, he only wears a green and purple hat. Trivia *It's revealed that Peter did go to playgroup in Peter's Playgroup, but he, Jetta, Mindy, Todd, and Daisy made Kendra's mom (Mrs. Babcock) disappear. With the exception of the canon series, Peter still goes to playgroup. *The episode where Peter wears a robe like his mom is not a part of the canon. *Peter has three hats in the canon series. He keeps three on a hat hook. However, he is only seen wearing his green and purple hats. He never wears his dark blue hat for some reason. Gallery Pearl in the bathroom with husband untying robe not really.png Peter in green.jpeg|His normal outfit (in Blue-Green) The Pink Hat Parade.jpeg Pinkalicious siting with Peter.jpeg Dragon to the Rescue.jpeg Pinkalicious and the Pirates.jpeg Peter as a girl.jpeg Peter in his swimsuit.png|Peter's swimsuit Star Peter.PNG Peter wearing clothing made out of bubble wrap.PNG Blue green purple and gold Peter.PNG Leafy Peter.PNG Peter as a unicorn.png Flower Fairy.jpg Newspaper Peter.PNG Peter cosplaying as Patrick from SML.PNG Screenshot (15672).png Screenshot (15817).png Screenshot (15818).png Screenshot (15819).png Screenshot (15820).png Screenshot (15821).png The Royal Tea Party.jpeg Peter as an islander.png Peter wearing green clothes.PNG Screenshot (16683).png Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-17-2019 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-17-2019 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-18-2019 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-18-2019 12-43 PM).png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-50-19.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-53-32.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-56-19.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-05-17.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings.png Screenshot (2461).png Screenshot (4221).png Future Peter.PNG Peter in blue.png Peter as a colorful kid.png Peter when he changes his outfit.png Peter as a transvestite.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 5.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 4.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 3.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 2.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents.png Screenshot (18381).png Screenshot (18379).png Peter in Comedy World (purple outfit).jpg|Peter in Comedy World (purple) Peter in Comedy World (blue-green outfit).jpg|Peter in Comedy World (blue-green) Peter wearing his green pajamas.png|Peter wearing his green pajamas Peter wearing his purple pajamas.png|Peter wearing his purple pajamas Pearl's baby bump in workroom.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-40.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-48-05.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-59.png Pinkalicious, Peter, Mr Pinkerton, Pearl, and Captain Jolly.png Peter in Garden Gnome Party.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-10-572.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-22-587.jpg Screenshot (20498).png Screenshot (20497).png Peter wearing his green pajamas in Vyond.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-22-15-18-04.png Blue Peter in Comedy World.jpg Peter when he becomes a teenager.jpg Screenshot (23275).png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Younger siblings Category:Males Category:Pinkertons